


Experiment

by cruci_fics



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruci_fics/pseuds/cruci_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Camila is unsure of her kissing abilities and Lauren gives her a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

Camila didn't know where they were.

All she knew was that the bus broke down and she was laying on a bedbug ridden mattress in a run down motel in the middle of nowhere.

Tossing her body back and forth for an hour had her neck and back aching, and the springs digging into her side were not helping. As for the mysterious stain spreading across a portion of the tacky floral wallpaper--she didn't want to think about it.

Heaving a sigh, she peeled the sheet off her skin and sat up on the edge of the bed. She threw a sweatshirt laying on the top of her suitcase on over her tank top and padded across the hallway to the room across from hers. Since it was such a cheap hotel, they all got separate rooms, and she knew exactly who's this was.

It only took 30 seconds after her quick rap on the door (Camila counted) before a certain green eyed girl was standing in front of her, dressed similarly in a pair of shorts and an oversized sweatshirt.

"Camz? Is everything okay?"

"No. Yes! I mean everything's fine, were you sleeping?" Camila rambled.

Lauren sighed. "Yeah, but not very well. I think my there's something living under my bed. And by something I mean an entire city of mold."

Camila grimaced. "Yikes, think we should tell the woman at the front desk?"

"I think the woman at the front desk wouldn't notice if a pack of bears was living in one of her rooms."

"True." Camila giggled and shuffled her feet on the worn carpet. "Could, I maybe come in? My room is kind of cold and also I think it's haunted."

Lauren opened the door wider and let Camila step in, shutting it behind her. "Haunted? How so?"

"Well the bathroom faucet drips and I'm pretty sure I heard it whisper my name."

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows. "How would a faucet whisper your name?"

Camila threw her hands up. "Exactly."

Lauren chuckled and crawled back under the covers, pulling down the comforter on the other side of the queen sized bed for the other girl. Camila quickly dove underneath the thin sheets and scooted closer to Lauren for warmth.

They lay together in the darkness for what seemed like an hour but was probably only a couple minutes. But before Camila could drift off to sleep, she still had one other thing on her mind.

It was silly really.

Something that sounded stupid in her head, so it would probably sound ten times as stupid out loud. But this was Lauren.

"Am I a good kisser?"

At first Camila thought Lauren had fallen asleep, because her question was met with silence.

Camila counted 15 seconds in her head before a throaty voice pierced the quiet.

"Huh?"

Camila repeated the question before she could lose her nerve. "Am I a good kisser?"

Lauren shifted around in bed to find Camila's eyes in the darkness. "I wouldn't exactly know Camz."

Camila sighed. "How do you know if you're a good kisser?"

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows. "Well...I guess you don't? Unless the other person tells you it's bad or good." Lauren propped herself up on her elbow and stared down at the younger girl. "What brings this up?"

Camila sighed again and tossed herself onto her back, avoiding Lauren's eyes. "I don't know, it's just something I've been thinking about lately."

Lauren's eyes were still boring into Camila, waiting for her to continue.

Camila mirrored her position and got up onto her elbow, meeting the other girls gaze. "Well, I've heard so much about how great kissing is, but I've only ever kissed He Who Shall Not Be Named, and it was...underwhelming."

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Underwhelming?"

Camila shrugged and picked at a loose string on her sweatshirt. "I mean I liked him, I really did, but I don't think it was just me who thought the kisses were kind of...wet."

Lauren grimaced. Camila went on. "I mean is there supposed to be so much teeth? Was I doing that or was it him??" Camila's voice rose an octave. "Do I kiss like a dog?!"

Lauren had to hide her giggles and reached out to rub a hand on the other girls shoulder. "Babe, it was probably just him."

"How do you know for sure? What if the next person I kiss breaks up with me immediately after because their mouth drowned??"

Lauren sat up all the way pulling Camila with her. "You know, there is a way to find out if you're a good kisser or not. Find out for sure."

Camila got onto her knees, grasping frantically for Lauren's arms in the dark. "How? I'll do anything, Lo."

Lauren let out a shaky breath. "I mean if you think it's weird, that's totally fine, we don't need to do it."

Camila's arms dropped to her sides. "Do what?"

"Kiss."

Camila's heart stopped.

She must be hearing her wrong.

There's no way Lauren Jauregui, the captain of the anti-Camren ship, would want to kiss her in a dirty motel room. In the dark. In the middle of the night. With no one around.

Camila must have froze for all of two seconds before Lauren was taking it back. "No, never mind, that's a stupid idea. It'd be super weird, right?"

Camila quickly got over her shock and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Science."

"What?"

"It could be in experiment. A very clinical and scientific one to debunk my kissing skills. No strings attached."

Lauren looked almost as shocked as Camila had not even a minute ago. "No strings attached?"

Camila grimaced, she hated that phrase. "No twine connected."

She could still see Lauren's eyes blinking vigorously in the darkness.

"Science." Lauren repeated.

"Science."

"An experiment."

"An experiment."

"In kissing."

"Yes. Isn't that what you were suggesting?"

Lauren shook herself out of the weird stupor she had been in moments ago. "Yeah, exactly. That's exactly what I was suggesting. Kissing science."

Camila nodded sharply, as if that sealed the deal. "Well then," she lay back on the pillows, stiff as a board. "Lay one on me."

Lauren almost forgot what she was about to do and busted out laughing. "You make it sound like torture."

Camila smirked, relaxing her body and shrugging. "If i'm a bad kisser then you'll be the one being tortured."

Lauren giggled and scooted closer to the other girl and it suddenly dawned on her that this was real. She was about to "Lay one on" Camila Cabello

. The girl who she'd never thought of as more than a friend.

Except sometimes, in those loud moments on stage, when the adrenaline was pumping and Camila was doing one body roll or another and Lauren let her mind wander and _goddamn_ she was sexy. And then the next morning, after sleep and a cold shower, she'd think it was just her hormones and the adrenaline talking the night before. But then she would wander to the back of the bus and find Camila curled up with a book in hand and a banana in the other, the morning light illuminating her face, her normally chocolate eyes shining like molten gold, her hair a waterfall down her back, and she'd have to pinch herself and blame it on "hormones" again.

But now, here she was, about to kiss the girl she shouldn't have thought about kissing before this--or at all, for "science".

This is going to backfire _big time_ , but at the moment, Lauren didn't really care. Because those chocolate eyes were shining at her impatiently in the darkness and she was going to do this.

_Be cool._

"Okay, um, so, I guess I'll start out light, and you do whatever feels natural?" Camila nodded and closed her eyes.

Lauren tried to steady her shaking hands and rested one on Camila's smooth cheek. She was in kind of an awkward position, with her one arm holding her up she tried to lean down without falling on top of the other girl, and manged to succeed.

Resting her forehead gently against Camila's, she let her breath mingle with the other girls, and when no protestation came from below her, she lightly brushed her lips to Camila's.

All she knew was that they were soft, and that they felt _good_.

She doesn't know how long she sat there with her lips resting on Camila's, the other girl not moving, either from fear or disgust, Lauren didn't know.

Until she felt it. Resistance. Camila was kissing her back.

Lauren didn't need a scientist to know that Camila was a better kisser then any guy she'd ever been with.

Camila must have felt her sigh against her lips and pulled back abruptly. "What? Was it bad?"

Lauren could see Camila's cheeks go ruby red in the darkness. "I mean it wasn't for me, but like was it a normal kiss?"

Lauren was speechless for a couple moments and Camila must have taken that as a bad sign because she sat up quickly. "Oh god, it was wasn't it?"

Lauren sat up with her and shook her head. "No, no! Camz it's _definitely_ not you."

Camila stared at her for a couple seconds. "It wasn't bad?"

Lauren took the younger girls hands. "Not at all, that scrawny boy needs to take some lessons from you."

Camila blushed red again and heaved out a sigh. "Thank god."

"What about me?"

"What?"

"How was I? I mean, I know you don't have much to compare to, but was it nice at least?"

Camila held back a smile. "Yeah, Lo. It was really nice."

Lauren sat back, pleased with herself. "Good, that's good."

Camila tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and furrowed her brows again.

"It wasn't very long."

"The kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, I guess it wasn't." "

Could we...I mean would you want to...I don't know, conduct a second round of experiments?" Lauren's eyebrows shot up. Camila quickly backtracked. "I mean we don't have to ya know, tongue it, but maybe just...go a little longer?"

Lauren almost lost it when the words "tongue it" came out of Camila Cabello's mouth but she quickly got her wits together and brushed a hand through her hair, shrugging. "Sure, I mean, this is important information we need to research further."

The sides of Camila's mouth quirked up. "Yes, research. Important."

Lauren sat facing Camila this time, and instead of thinking about the fact that she was kissing a beautiful girl in a bed for the _second_ time tonight, she just went for it.

They started out slow again, Camila still tentatively pushing against Lauren's lips. Until the pace started to speed up and Camila moved her hands that were previously resting in her own lap, up to Lauren's sides, and Camila started to push harder against her lips and Lauren opened up her mouth a fraction, the tiniest bit of invitation that Camila took in an instant.

Lauren slowed the pace a bit when their tongues met, but quickly sped up again when Camila didn't show any indication of moving away. _God_ , this feels good.

It was when Lauren made the smallest nip at Camila's bottom lip, that the younger girl started pushing on her shoulders. Lauren didn't realize what she was trying to do until it dawned on her. _Oh_.

She stopped resisting and let her push her down onto the pillows. And then Camila was straddling her and running her fingers through her hair and oh god she started _grinding_.

She didn't care how quickly this had escalated because all she could feel was _Camila_.

Suddenly Camila pulled off Lauren's lips and she was afraid it was too much for the younger girl, until she looked up at Camila and forgot her own name.

Her hair was disheveled--probably because of Lauren's hands, and her lips were red and swollen---definitely Lauren's doing. Her sweatshirt had ridden up to below her chest and the tank top underneath was far too see through for Lauren's sanity.

"Is this too much? Are you okay with..this?" Lauren snapped her eyes back to Camila's. "No, not at all! I mean...we're just doing very...thorough research."

Camila's eyes sparkled above her. "Right. We should get back to that."

Camila didn't wait for an answer, but instead leaned down confidently and captured Lauren's lips with hers once again. Her hands found their way to the edge of Lauren's sweatshirt and scraped her fingers lightly across her stomach. Lauren moaned against her lips and grabbed on to Camila's waist, sitting up with the younger girl still straddling her created a new kind of friction and Camila's teeth were suddenly scraping harder on her lips and then her sweatshirt was on the ground and her tank top was well on it's way with it when Lauren separated their lips, resting her forehead against Camila's and trying to catch her breath.

"We should..um."

"Yeah...probably ya know not.."

"Yeah."

They sat there for another minute, breaths mingling and chests heaving before Camila spoke. "We're really good at science."

Lauren threw her head back and laughed. "We really are."

Camila pecked her on the cheek and crawled off her lap, sitting back on the bed. Lauren cleared her throat and threw her sweatshirt back over her head, looking at the time on the alarm clock, she gasped.

Camila looked over. "What?"

"What time did you come in here, for our, um, experiment?" Camila shrugged, straightening out her own sweatshirt. "1:30-ish? 2:00?"

"Camz, it's 4:15."

" _Shit._ "

Lauren tried not to "Lay one" on her after she cursed, which proved to be difficult.

Camila sighed. "Well we don't have a show tomorrow, and it doesn't look like the bus is going to get fixed until the evening, so we're probably going to be stuck here for awhile."

Lauren nodded, trying to look disappointed. "I'm sure we'll find something to do." Camila raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Mm, hm." Lauren quickly lied down and pulled the covers up to her chin, avoiding Camila's eyes.

She felt movement beside her and suddenly there was a head resting on her chest and a small arm wrapped around her waist. Lauren looked down at the mop of brown hair and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Camila squeezed her arm around her tighter. "I'm getting a head start on our experiment in the morning."

Lauren giggled. "Preparation is key." 

Camila nuzzled closer into Lauren's neck. "That's my motto."

* * *

 

It was when afternoon light shone through the faded curtains that three raps on the door woke Camila from a blissful sleep.

"Lauren! Is Mila in there? She's not answering her door." Dinah's voice came through the thin walls and Lauren groaned above her.

"Hang on."

Lauren threw open the door to a freshly showered and bright eyed Dinah Jane Hansen who heavy sighed when she saw her. "Me and the other girls were gonna go get lunch but it looks like you haven't even had breakfast." Dinah peaked past Lauren to look in at Camila stretching in the bed. "There you are! What were you doing in here all night?"

Camila stared blankly at Dinah for a moment before remembering what they had been doing all night and her cheeks flushed. Lauren quickly butt in. "Camila's room is cold and haunted and we stayed up all night talking about the universe and doing experiments."

Dinah's eyebrows furrowed. "Experiments?"

"Yup." Dinah sighed. "Whatever, are you guys coming or not?" Lauren looked at Camila and shrugged. "You wanna go?"

Camila shook her head frantically. "We can't!"

Lauren tilted her head. "We can't?"

Camila pretended to look exasperated. "Last night, when we did science, we completely forgot to write down our experiment results!" Lauren caught on. "Of course we did that! Silly us. We're gonna have to redo everything! The samples Dinah! The samples!"

Dinah looked back and fort between them and shook her head. "I will never understand you weirdos. Have fun with your 'science' boo's." Dinah spun on her heel and walked off down the hall and Lauren shut the door behind her.

"Really? The samples?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You started it!"

Camila flopped down on the bed and giggled. "Yeah but what I said was true."

Lauren sat down next to her. "What?" "About the results. We never wrote them down."

Lauren smirked.

"Looks like we got a long day of experimenting ahead of us."

Camila laughed and pulled Lauren down on top of her.

"Looks like it."

**Author's Note:**

> started out as Camila's point of view and somehow turned into Lauren's?? idk. comment/kudos/etc


End file.
